


Loki's Helmet

by FracturedIron



Series: Fan Art of Coneycat's Housemates [8]
Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Loki, Being Human crossover, Gen, Good Loki, Loki's helmet - Freeform, Thor crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedIron/pseuds/FracturedIron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More fan art of Coneycat's Being Human-Thor crossover series, 'Housemates', specifically of her story 'Brother's Keeper.'</p><p>A scene from chapter 25. In this AU, Tony Stark's designed Loki's infamous Avengers costume (and ridiculous OTT helmet), because when you're fighting bad guys, you don't do it in a hoodie and jeans. Cue Loki caving under peer pressure to put on the helmet and the subsequent friendly teasing from his Being Human housemates.</p><p>Left to right: Mitchell, Annie, Loki and George.</p><p>Annnd, because I didn't think it through, the conversation's meant to go George, Loki, Mitchell and then Annie. Because I didn't think of speech bubble layouts until after I'd inked this *brain fail* Sorry for any confusion. Oh, well, live and learn. Just to make things easier, here's the original text as quoted from Brother's Keeper:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I must say, though, it's perfect. Since the one thing you desperately need is to be taller," [George] remarked, craning his neck.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Well, you must admit, it will render me easier to find in a crowd," Loki pointed out.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Dead handy, really," Mitchell agreed. "I can see us at a New Year's party: 'Okay, everyone, at twelve-thirty we'll meet under Loki's helmet and all go home.'"</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Annie snickered. "You've never left a New Year's party at twelve-thirty in your life."</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Loki's Helmet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brother's Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322713) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



> More fan art of Coneycat's Being Human-Thor crossover series, 'Housemates', specifically of her story 'Brother's Keeper.'
> 
> A scene from chapter 25. In this AU, Tony Stark's designed Loki's infamous Avengers costume (and ridiculous OTT helmet), because when you're fighting bad guys, you don't do it in a hoodie and jeans. Cue Loki caving under peer pressure to put on the helmet and the subsequent friendly teasing from his Being Human housemates.
> 
> Left to right: Mitchell, Annie, Loki and George.
> 
> Annnd, because I didn't think it through, the conversation's meant to go George, Loki, Mitchell and then Annie. Because I didn't think of speech bubble layouts until after I'd inked this *brain fail* Sorry for any confusion. Oh, well, live and learn. Just to make things easier, here's the original text as quoted from Brother's Keeper:
> 
>  
> 
> _"I must say, though, it's perfect. Since the one thing you desperately need is to be taller," [George] remarked, craning his neck._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Well, you must admit, it will render me easier to find in a crowd," Loki pointed out._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Dead handy, really," Mitchell agreed. "I can see us at a New Year's party: 'Okay, everyone, at twelve-thirty we'll meet under Loki's helmet and all go home.'"_
> 
>  
> 
> _Annie snickered. "You've never left a New Year's party at twelve-thirty in your life."_


End file.
